


Serious.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [26]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: The end ofSeason 19 Episode 19 Sunk cost fallacy
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 3





	Serious.

"Just a second,"

"Amanda,"

"Come in?"

"Alex, what you doing here,"

"I'm sorry, I should have called,"

"It's Ok,"

"You must be Noah,'

"Honey this is mummy's friend Alex,"

"Hi,'"

"It's nice to meet you Noah...you know I knew your mum when her hair was as short as yours,"

"Ok, I think it's time for bed,"

"Can't I stay up,"

"No, you have school tomorrow," replies Amanda.

Amanda and Noah leave.

"She seems good with him,"

"She's been there since his birth,"

"Is that how long you two have been dating?"

"It's none of my business,"

"5 years,"

"How long have you been living together,"

"We don't,"

"Why not?"

"I guess there's nothing stopping us now,"

Alex stares at her.

"It's a long story,"

"I should go, I don't want to take up much of your time,"

"You just got here,"

"I just came to say goodbye,"

Alex pulls her into a hug.

"I want you to know I do wish things had turned out differently between us...but I don't wish they were different between her and me, I love her"

"You don't have to explain yourself Liv, I have eyes...a blind man can see you three are family,"


End file.
